Radio frequency identity (RFID) tags are small passive devices that typically store a small amount of data. RFID tags typically comprise a radio transceiver and an antenna. When an appropriate radio frequency field is present, the antenna of the RFID tag derives induced energy from that radio frequency field and the radio transceiver transmits the data that is stored. RFID tags, depending on their implementation and operational specification, may be very small. RFID tags may be adhered onto other objects and have been used for inventory control. An RFID reader or scanner device may emit the appropriate radio frequency field and read the information broadcasted by the RFID tag or RFID tags that are located in that RFID field.